


Искушение А. Д. Кроули

by DFox



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Кроули поручают выкрасть в Хогвартсе некоего ребенка.





	Искушение А. Д. Кроули

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте встречаются прямые цитаты из обоих кроссоверных произведений и песен "Queen" в русском переводе. Семья Дельфи в полном порядке. Магический мир в полном порядке. Дит — город мертвых на седьмом круге согласно карте Ада Ботичелли. Царь Ирод — имеется в виду царь Ирод Великий, который, согласно описанному в Евангелии от Матфея эпизоду, велел вырезать младенцев в Вифлееме, дабы не допустить появления Мессии.

— Хм… — сказала негодная девчонка, по-птичьи склонив голову набок от любопытства. — Хм… А вы совсем не похожи на преподавателя Травологии, профессор Кроули.

— Немедленно отпусти, слышишь ты, щепка на растопку! Сию секунду!

Он пошевелился — путы явно сжались сильнее. 

— Я отправлю тебя под самый горячий котел, — проникновенно пообещал Кроули, глядя на опутывавшую его толстую лиану. Та невозмутимо побиралась к его горлу. Если бы Кроули нужно было дышать, он бы уже начал задыхаться. — С самой трудно закипающей смолой. Ты будешь гореть вечность! А потом еще одну!

— Мой дорогой, — печально произнес висевший рядом с ним Азирафаэль, — это местное изобретение. Дьявольские силки. Тебе лучше не двигаться и не говорить. Тогда, по уверениям мисс Риддл, ловушка нас отпустит.

Девчонка стояла рядом и улыбалась. Вполне невинно. Дьявольски невинно, можно сказать.

— Да что за черт?! 

Кроули снова дернул путы — лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что они держали крепко. 

— Итак, — резюмировала девчонка, — вы ненастоящие преподаватели. 

— Черт, — выругался Кроули.

— Боже, — вздохнул рядом с ним в путах Азирафаэль.

— …И вы меня хотите выкрасть? 

Азирафаэль кивнул. Он не умел врать — и это свойство всегда трогало Кроули до глубины души. Он ведь и сам был когда-то ангелом, но очень, очень давно и недолго. 

— Это же замечательно! — оживилась девчонка. — Я отправлюсь с вами.

И ведь не грянул гром и хляби небесные не разверзлись. Хотя, если пораскинуть мозгами, самые ужасные вещи всегда начинаются с пустяка.

***

— Надеюсь, ты не допустишь очередного промаха, — зудел над ухом динамик, — о мама мия, мама мия, отпусти! Нет-нет-нет! Мама мия, мама мия, отпусти! Надеюсь, ты сможешь похитить этого чертова ребенка! Кроули! Ибо Везельвул уже отрядил для меня демона, для меня, для меня. Ты меня слышишь?! Кроули! О, нет-нет-нет!

— О, да, — выдохнул Кроули, наддав бедрами, — да, да-да-да, чертов ты ангел!

— Так ты думаешь, ты можешь любить меня и оставить умирать? О, детка, не делай мне так, детка… Ангел? Ты сказал «ангел», Кроули?!

— Да-а-а, то есть, нет! Нет! — Кроули обмяк в кресле, чувствуя как унимается звон в ушах и перед глазами рассеивается пелена. Французы назвали оргазм маленькой смертью — что же, бессмертному существу умереть понарошку приятней вдвойне. 

— Кроули! — прогремел затихший было динамик. — Все понял?

Кроули скривился, щелчком левой очищая правую, испачканную ладонь, а вторым — застегивая болты на джинсах. 

— Так точно, владыка. Проникнуть в закрытую школу… как вы сказали — Хогвартс? Найти там некую Дельфинию Риддл и выкрасть ее, чтобы передать на воспитание…

— Да. И что важно, Кроули… — динамик бормотнул и забулькал. — Ничто на самом деле не важно… Не по плану… Всякому ясно… Магическая война… Ничто на самом деле не важно — ничто не важно…

Динамик все еще булькал, связь так и не восстановилась. Кроули выключил радиолу. «На самом деле ничто не важно». О, да. Рассказал бы еще это кто-нибудь Внизу. И Наверху — для разнообразия.

Он еще посидел немного, уставившись в одну точку. Старина Теренций говаривал, бывало, в термах: «Мы люди, Кроули, и ничто человеческое нам не чуждо». И оказался чертовски прав. А ведь даже каких-то пару тысяч лет не прошло. Но что и кто! Кроули бы еще понял желание искусить, дабы насладиться падением… Гм, про падение пожалуй, думать не следовало: в мозгу опять возникали картинки одна соблазнительней другой. А Кроули и так стер ладони до кровавых мозолей. С тех пор, как понял, в аккурат посреди так и не состоявшегося Апокалипсиса, что ангел, старина Азирафаэль, чертов Ази был именно тем, ради кого он готов был дойти до самого Коцита, объявить личную войну Небесам, разобрать по камешку Ад, Рай и все их предместья вместе взятые, только бы вернуть его обратно. В мир людей. Себе. Чтобы еще раз в жизни услышать: «Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули». С этим нежнейшим придыханием. Словно ангел тоже что-то чувствовал. Что-то вполне определенное. Желание. Похоть. 

Но сама мысль об этом была абсурдной и смешной. Азирафаэль — ангел, о какой похоти может быть речь? Только чистая чертова ангельская любовь ко всему живому, которая, конечно, распространялась и на Кроули, ведь он-то тоже был живехонек.

Воспоминания о том, как он забежал в горящий книжный, в первые минуты думая, что Азирафаэль пошутил, хотя такие тупые шуточки, конечно, были вовсе не в его стиле и как быстро дошел до глубин отчаяния, когда понял, что это вовсе не шутка, и что Азирафаэля больше нет, были очень свежи. Кроули тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Стоило, пожалуй, заменить их на что-то более приятное, например…

В окно осторожно постучали. Кроули вздрогнул от неожиданности и мотнул головой, чтобы очки сползли на нос. Операция предстояла деликатная и пугать подошедшего человека не слишком хотелось, даже если это неблагое дельце капнет на чашу весов, уравновешивающих его воистину адские провинности перед Адом. 

— Сэр, — произнес девичий голосок, — Дорожная полиция, констебль Далтон, сэр. Я заметила, что ваша машина уже довольно долго припаркована у обочины. Вам нужна помощь?

Выкрутив на максимум функцию «Обаяние», Кроули улыбнулся.

— Благодарю вас, констебль Далтон. Я заблудился. Не подскажите, как отсюда вырулить на А1?

***

Кроули мог бы подумать, что трасса А1 была деянием кого-то из его коллег, если бы наверняка не знал, что по своему техническому развитию большинство демонов безвозвратно застряло в веке эдак четырнадцатом. С проектированием чертовой трассы до Эдинбурга вполне справились люди, и пробки тоже были делом людских рук. Загрязнение бы обкусал себе локти от зависти тому количеству выхлопных газов, что облаком висели над шоссе посреди идиллических, поистине райских пейзажей. Даже в Дите, где вечно хлестал дождь из серы пополам с кипящей смолой и вонь стояла такая, что всякий раз по долгу службы оказавшись там, Кроули закрывал нос, воздух был почище.

Нет, определенно, люди справлялись сами. Вот только руководству об этом докладывать не стоило. Не поймут. 

Как Кроули не понимал принципа составления карт Шотландии. Нет, конечно, случай с придуманным городишком, который ради круглого счета в деяниях пришлось ткнуть на карту заправок, не был единичным. Люди сами часто рисовали такое, что не укладывалось в голове: то псоглавцев, то моноподов, то перепутывали Америку с Индией. Но опять-таки, эти все случаи были еще до спутниковых съемок и гугл-карт, там-то и сам черт бы ногу сломил. Но сейчас творилось совершенно невероятное. Деревушка, в которой располагалась школа, вроде бы была, но стоило подъехать поближе — тотчас исчезала с карты. 

Наверняка это был Знак, но Кроули слишком долго провел среди людей. Он научился пренебрегать Знаками.

***

— Мне скучно, — захныкала девица, стоило им отъехать от Хогвартса всего на несколько миль. — Вы оба такие скучные! Зачем я только с вами поехала?

— Заткнись, а не то, клянусь Вельзевулом… — рыкнул Кроули.

Он вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, чем могут заниматься дети ее возраста. Девица сверкнула на его глазами, и невозмутимо продолжила ныть:

— Очень скучные! Не играете, не колдуете, не пытаете, даже не читаете мне морали! Только и знаете, что смотреть друг на друга! Где мой кляп? И почему вы не положили меня в багажник, как это случается при любом похищении?

Конечно, отправляясь на задание Кроули был уверен, что встретит кого-то из конкурирующей конторы. Так уж повелось от создания мира, что добро уравновешивает зло, а зло нивелирует добро. И было бы странно, если бы этого не случилось сейчас. Точно так же странно, как если бы в пару Кроули не поставили Азирафаэля. Порой Божий промысел был ненамного лучше дьявольских козней.

— Ес-с-сли ты та-а-ак хо-че-ш-ш-шь, — начал Кроули, едва сдерживаясь. — Мож-ж-жем у-с-с-строить… 

— Ну что ты, Кроули, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Дитя и так напугано. 

Дитя и в его сторону сверкнуло глазами, что означало: «А вот и нет». Кроули мог бы поклясться, что девица была счастлива оказаться вдали от дома и от скучной школы.

***

— Змей? Кроули? — Динамик внезапно ожил.

Кроули чертыхнулся. А ведь он искренне надеялся сбыть девицу с рук до связи с Преисподней.

— Я весь внимание, владыка. 

— Девчонка у тебя? — вопрошал Фредди. — Она королева — Киллер. Смесь пороха, пластида, динамита с лазерным прицелом… 

Кроули с Азирафаэлем переглянулись. 

Девица на заднем сиденьи заинтересованно притихла.

— У меня, — бросил сквозь зубы Кроули.

— Отличная работа! Гарантировано снесет крышу, в любое время. Я лишь хотел удостовериться, что на этот раз ты не провалил задание…

Динамик продолжал шипеть и булькать, девица — это Кроули чувствовал спиной, затылком и даже кончиками ушей — цвела и пахла, будто гортензия в саду американского дипломата.

— Какое задание вы провалили, профессор Кроули? — встряла она, едва все затихло. — Или правильно называть вас Змей? А язык у вас раздвоенный? А за меня вам тоже влетит, да?

Кроули сжал зубы и дал по газам. Глаза Азирафаэля округлились, и на миг Кроули почувствовал его теплую ладонь у себя на колене. 

— Во что ты любишь играть, детка? — спросил Азирафаэль нежно. 

— В бутылочку, — невинно ответствовала девица. — И квиддич.

Воистину ангельское терпение может укрощать львов во рву. И девицу Риддл. И демона Кроули.

— Вот видишь, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся ангел. — Все и разрешилось.

***

— Черт, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Боже, — закатил глаза Кроули. — Я не буду этого делать, нет. Нет и нет.

Бутылка из-под содовой лежала между ними. Горлышко указывало на Азирафаэля. Девица Риддл фыркнула и подбоченилась.

— Тогда я возвращаюсь в школу. А ваше начальство устроит вам головомойку. И обратно в Хогвартс вас тоже не пустят. Мой папа позаботится.

— Как называлась твоя вторая игра? — Азирафаэль рассеянно тер щеки. Кроули невольно отметил, что сильный румянец, проступивший на скулах, ангелу чертовски идет.

— Квиддич, — оживилась девица. — И если вы проиграете, вам все-таки придется целоваться.

***

— …ты, чертова ведьма! — выдавил Кроули, когда, наконец, смог говорить. Ему казалось, что его пропустили через мясорубку. Ныли и пульсировали бедро и плечо, перед глазами все еще мелькали разноцветные пятна, а между ног горело от ручки метлы. Он едва не разбился, спикировав вниз на этом дьявольском приспособлении. Кто так играет?! Во что?!

Чертовке же, казалось, все было нипочем. Сияя, она зажимала в ладони трепыхающийся шарик с крыльями — снитч, так она его называла.

— Я попрошу, сэр, — девица перестала улыбаться и поджала пухлые губки. — Это грубо и нетолерантно. Словно вы из Средневековья. Пусть я колдунья по рождению, но это не дает вам права оскорблять меня, основываясь лишь на своем расистском и шовинистском убеждении, что колдуньи — не люди. 

Кроули показалось, что у него сейчас пойдет дым из ушей.

— Вы проиграли, — сказала девица, похлопав длинными ресницами. — Целуйтесь.

Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю. Тому, казалось, было все равно. Вот только что вис на плече Кроули, потому что не мог стоять на ногах, а теперь сиял, словно начищенная монета. 

— Знаешь, ангел, какой у меня любимый исторический деятель? — скрипнул зубами Кроули.

— Да, мой дорогой? 

— Царь Ирод.

— Хватит болтать. Целуйтесь, — потребовала невозможная девчонка и топнула ногой. — Или слабо?

— Отвернись, — рыкнул Кроули девице. Азирафаэль вспыхнул, как маков цвет.

— Пожалуйста, мисс Риддл.

Как оказалось, языком ангел умел делать изумительные вещи, а если забывался, мог даже зашипеть.

***

— Ты только посмотри на нее — ангел, чистый ангел, — умиленно вздыхал Азирафаэль, прижав ладонь к груди. — И какова! Она ведь провела нас! Нас, Кроули! Ты можешь в это поверить?

Кроули раздраженно дернул уголком рта, мельком глянув в зеркало заднего вида. Девица Риддл, одиннадцати лет от роду, спала на заднем сиденьи «Бентли», подложив под щеку ладонь. Ее темные кудри спутались и рассыпались, а щеки тронул нежный румянец. Кроули поймал себя на том, что тоже почти готов умилиться, глядя на это маленькое сатанинское отродье. Может, потому что оно спало. 

— Ничего удивительного, ангел, — буркнул он. — Когда два старых дурака теряют бдительность, с ними легко может управиться даже ребенок.

— Необычный ребенок, мой дорогой.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Ну, не Антихрист же, слава Сатане.

— Слава Богу, — кивнул Азирафаэль. 

Решение вернуть Дельфинию Риддл обратно они приняли, не сговариваясь.


End file.
